The Purpose of this program is to train graduate students for research in cognition, with special attention to analysis of skills in perception, learning, memory, judgment, language, reasoning, problem solving, and decision making. Trainees will be predoctoral students working towards a Ph.D. in psychology. Through formal courses, specialized seminars, and apprenticeship research, students are trained in past and current work in experimental cognitive psychology, theoretical advances, and new developments in experimentation. The training program generally requires four years beyond the Bachelors degree, and follows the requirements of the Ph.D. program of the Psychology Department. From the beginning, students work closely with one or more faculty members, to select a set of courses and develop a research program best suited to their scientific interests and goals. In-depth survey courses in sub-areas of cognitive psychology are supplemented with state-of-the-art seminars and complemented by courses in related areas, such as neuroscience, linguistics, education, human factors, and artificial intelligence. Students also have opportunities for applied research in laboratories within the University and nearby research institutes with which we have close affiliations. Funds are requested for six (6) full time predoctoral trainees per year. Approximately 85 students apply each year for admission to the cognitive program; we normally enroll 5 or 6, selected for their outstanding promise for a productive career. Many of our graduates take academic positions in teaching and research but a significant number elect positions in applied settings, in research or development of products designed to supplement or increase human effectiveness in perception, learning, memory, reasoning, and decision making.